


How Many Jacksons Do You Know That I Know?

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Throw Your Weight On Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Collage, Feelings, Friendship, Graphics, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Scott finds out that Stiles was hiding something from him.





	How Many Jacksons Do You Know That I Know?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments would be great... I'd like to know what you think.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks as he closes the door to his room.

Scott snorts. “No, sorry. The question is: what are _you_ doing here? Pack meeting, remember?”

“Yeah, of course. That day where Derek gets to lecture us about our lives and whatnot —Such a shame I’m missing it…” Stiles shrugs.

“Well, I wanted to be there, you know? Instead, I’m here—”

“I didn’t ask you to come. And I have to study… so you can still go…”

“You’re not getting rid of me. I haven’t seen you in a week and texting that shit you sent me really doesn’t count. What’s going on? Is this about your dad?”

“No, it’s not about him. It’s…” Stiles shakes his head. 

“Fuck!” Stiles sits down on his bed, elbows on his knees and face on his hands. “It’s more complicated than that.” His voice is muffled by his hands but still, Scott understands it perfectly and he’s more bewildered than he was before. What could possibly be even worse than his alpha parent’s death?

“I’m fucking pregnant, okay?” Stiles still won’t look at Scott and Scott is paralyzed for a few seconds before he reacts and sits next to Stiles, resting his left arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Scott finally asks.

“Yeah, after the third test, I started to be fucking sure.”

“You should have told me…” The fact that his friend didn’t trust him to let him know actually hurts right now.

“I needed time to think… to consider my options… you know, my course of action before telling you and having to answer your battery of questions about it. And maybe… just maybe I didn’t feel like answering your questions at all either…”

“I’m guessing your dad has no idea…”

Stiles shakes his head, licking his lips. “I wouldn’t know how to start that conversation.”

“Okay, but you’re going to, right?”

“This is like the last thing he needs right now. He’s still…” Stiles can’t even find the words. How can he describe how his father’s death has affected his dad? “He’s mourning him. He’s in bad shape. He can’t deal with this. I don’t want him to.”

“I get that but I think you’re not giving him enough credit. He’s strong—”

“I’m not keeping it.” Stiles interrupts him. “So, what’s the point? I’m not gonna cause him more pain with something that he can’t fix. That would be selfish… You should agree with me.”

“For god’s sake, he needs to know… he’s your dad!”

“He’s also an omega—He won’t understand it! I know he won’t. I know how he feels about abortion, okay? He’s _always_ said he’s against it. I know he won’t support me and the only good news here is that I’m nineteen and I don’t need his consent, you know that.”

“Right,” Scott nods, sitting sideways, “so, this isn’t about his grief, this is about his principles.”

“It’s everything! And it’s true—He doesn’t need this shit right now. He’ll be disappointed and of course, he’ll blame me… and I’ve already got you and me for that.”

“When have I even said anything about a guilty party here?”

“Only because you haven’t had the chance yet…” But Stiles knows that he will even if he doesn’t say it out loud because he sure as hell knows that he’s the only one to blame.

“Okay, are you going to acknowledge the fact that you had sex and you never told me a single word about it? Why didn’t you tell me? And are you going to tell me who did you had that sex with?” Scott asks sitting cross-legged.

“I wanted to tell you but it’s not that easy…” Stiles says, mirroring Scott’s position. “I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d fucking judge me… and since it’s not going to happen again, I thought it wasn’t that important to tell you after all. The truth is that I was planning on telling you the next time I did it with somebody else.”

“Firstly, I’d never judge you. You’re free to do whoever you want… and secondly, this was your first time—Of course, it was fucking important! When the hell was this?”

“Danny’s birthday…” Stiles says reluctantly, looking away, avoiding Scott’s questioning gaze.

“Last month?” Scott snorts. “You’ve been hiding this from me for three weeks?” Scott adds with disbelief. He never thought that Stiles was capable of keeping a secret, let alone for that long. He’s actually impressed.

“Okay, who is it?” Scott asks when Stiles doesn’t say anything else. “Who did you sleep with?”

“There wasn’t any sleeping, so I think simple that _had sex_ would be more accurate?”

“Believe it or not, I was trying to be more delicate…”

“Yeah, well… whatever… it was Jackson, okay? You wanted to know, now you know,” Stiles says, opening wide both arms.

“You mean, Whittemore?” Scott frowns.

“How many Jacksons do you know that I know?” Stiles raises both eyebrows. “Of course, Whittemore.”

“Fucking shit.” Scott stares at him with wide eyes for a few seconds.

“Yeah.” Stiles nods. “Fucking shit.” If he hadn’t fucked him, he wouldn’t be in this shitty situation right now.

“I mean, how?” Scott shrugs. “Why? Why him? And why now, Stiles? What the fuck? What were you thinking?”

“Yeah, says the friend who wouldn’t dare judge me…” Stiles shakes his head.

“I’m asking, okay? Not judging… No judging coming from me… Just curious.”

“Sure. Let’s see… How about because A: I wanted to, and B: I wanted him. How about that? Stupid enough for you?”

“I never said you’re stupid.”

“It doesn’t matter. I must be if I got pregnant my first time. How much more stupid than that can you be? But anyway, maybe if my father was still alive, none of this would have happened, you know? That’s what makes me really angry. I just wish he was here. I wish I could go to his room to ask him for advice once again. I wish my dad didn’t wish it was him who died instead. I wish I hadn’t gone to that fucking party. I wish I hadn’t drunk so much beer...” Stiles looks away, avoiding his friend’s stare. He’s pretty sure about what’s he’s going to find there.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been considering if I should post this or not for a while because I do not have like a "story" in mind. I only had three scenes in mind for Stackson Week and let's just say that Stackson Week has ended up being a total disappointment. I'm basically posting it because of all the effort it took to write it.
> 
> Are you interested in this story or should it end here?
> 
> As usual, feedback (and kudos) are very important.


End file.
